


Bite Me

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medical emergency on an away mission has unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

Leonard fought the rising prickle of excitement in his groin with every ounce of his being. He thought of his father-in-law, all injured innocence and pomposity, expressing his _disappointment_ in him outside the divorce court. He thought of Admiral Archer naked on a bed, surrounded by those damned beagles, digging through the wrinkles to find his prick. He thought of Scotty, hot, bothered and panting, getting up close and personal with Keenser in a Jeffries’ tube.

All the helpful effects of such thoughts were lost as another spiraling rush of pain was suddenly, blessedly relieved by a wet mouth and hot tongue sucking at the soft skin at the crease of his hip joint. He groaned softly and his cock twitched hopefully, lying so close to the silky head busy licking thoughtfully only inches away from his groin.

Emergency. Medical emergency. Nothing else.

Leonard dug his nails into his palms as he tried to convince himself of this. He was already humiliated beyond belief by what was happening. To add an involuntary hard-on into the mix was more than mortal man could bear.

Leonard was trying to direct his thoughts towards the mental equivalent of a cold shower, trying to conjure up a virtual Niagara of chilly contemplation, when another swelling erupted, this one high up on the soft skin of his inner thigh. The growing pain overwhelmed his attempts at control. He could feel warm fingers pushing down on the swelling skin, waiting for the right moment to snick it open with the laser-scalpel and suck out the poison.

The pain rose in a gathering wave that was abruptly replaced by a rush of relief, a hot mouth sucking on tender skin, a rough tongue scraping across sensitive nerve-endings. Leonard whimpered helplessly. The ruthless teasing of pain and pleasure was too much. The battle was lost.

“Fascinating,” said Spock. “I have never had the opportunity to examine a human male erection before.”

Leonard groaned. “Dammit man, I’m not some specimen for your scientific edification.”

“Doctor, all events should be regarded as a learning opportunity. It is not logical to consider any part of the human body as different to any other part. It is simply another part of the anatomy.”

Yes, but that’s not what it felt like, not with the pooling blood throbbing hot and insistent in his rock-hard cock. It was so wrong, so right, so overwhelming. Why did these things always happen to him? He’d only ever wanted to be a simple country doctor back home in Georgia. How the hell had he ended up flat on his back on a alien planet with his pants round his knees and a Vulcan - who just happened to be his superior officer - thoughtfully considering the mechanics of his erect penis.

And the day had started out so well....

* *

Leonard rolled back his shoulders and tilted his face up to bask in the warmth of the alien sun. It wasn’t quite like being back on earth - the wild swirl of neon-coloured light caused by the ion storm in the atmosphere above him made sure he’d not forget that. But it was solid ground on a beautiful, uninhabited and apparently entirely unthreatening M-class planet and it sure as shit beat the recycled air of the tin-can currently in orbit above them.

The surveying required to establish the planet as worth investigation for colonizing had been completed. Now Jim was allowing the crew down in shifts to enjoy some brief downtime before they began the next mission.

Leonard, who often felt a little overwhelmed by the press of humanity aboard the Enterprise, had wandered off to find some privacy in the lovely landscape. The only other officer in sight was Spock, who was of course carefully investigating soil samples. Leonard watched idly as Spock meticulously collected each sample, tested it, recorded it, stored it. He never let up. Never took a minute off from duty. Damned machine. Leonard shook his head in exasperation and went back to earnestly doing nothing at all.

He was idly admiring a wide-spreading tree that reminded him a little of the great oak that had grown in his parents’ back-yard when he brushed against a low-hanging branch. Suddenly a rush of insects were tumbling down over his shoulders, a wild skitter of tiny bodies. He must have inadvertently disturbed some kind of nest. Flailing around determinedly, he managed to brush most of them off his shirt and crush the few running across his neck. He though he had them all when he felt an unpleasant nip on his chest. A few of little bastards had got in under his shirt. Luckily their bite seemed harmless. He pulled off his shirt and brushed and swatted until he seemed to have all of them.

In all the exertion it took him a little while to realise that just a few had managed to crawl down into his pants. Still, some slapping took care of the last of those. Soon he was pulling his shirt back on, ready to dismiss the incident entirely. It was a very minor mishap, given what normally went awry on Enterprise away missions.

An odd stab of pain made him stop and pull his shirt off again. Just at the junction of arm and shoulder was a small red pinprick, presumably a bite. As he watched the skin around the prick began to redden and swell, rising up like a tiny volcano, darkening in color up to an angry, pulsing peak. The pain was increasingly exponentially, a lancing agony spiking out from the distended skin.

He grabbed for the medical bag he always carried with him. As he did so, another point of pain began to grow, this time on the back of his shoulder where he couldn’t quite see it. If every bite did this he wasn’t going to be able to deal with it on his own.

“Spock,” he yelled, as he rummaged in his bag, “I need help!” Let the green-blooded computer put his work ethic to good use for once.

He hypoed himself with an antihistamine while Spock came striding across the grass towards him. The treatment made no difference. The first volcano had developed a crater at the top now filled with pulsating black-purple puss. The second was fully into the lancing agony stage. A third and a fourth were beginning to swell. Lord knew how many more there were.

Tears were prickling in Leonard’s eyes as he grabbed a laser-scalpel and cut open the first volcano, desperate to release the pressure. The dark purple puss spilt out across his skin, burning like acid, a new thread of agony mixed in with the rest.

“Ant things,” he gasped at Spock, gesturing at some of the insects crushed on his skin. “Bitten. Badly!” Spock regarded the creatures with mild interest, picked one up, examined it carefully and then sniffed it.

Leonard was in too much pain to lash out at Spock for his indifference. “Fuuuuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Spock, get me back up to medbay. Now!”

Spock fiddled with his comm but nothing came out but the rush of static. “The ion storm has intensified. We’ve lost our link to the Enterprise. We will have to wait for the storm to abate.”

The swirling neon-storm in the sky had indeed darkened, throwing strange colored shadows across Leonard’s erupting skin. Leonard stared despairingly at the few hypos of pain-suppressant he had with him. He tried to think straight through the cacophony of pain. What if the pain-killer reacted adversely to the alien poison? He had no medbay to back him up if it went wrong. It was a potentially deadly risk to take.

He looked down at where the first volcano had erupted. Where the puss had spilt new swellings were beginning. Eventually every inch of his skin would rupture like that. The pain would send him crazy. He could get Spock to knock him out with a nerve-pinch, but what damage would he have sustained by the time they could get him back up to the Enterprise?

“Doctor, allow me to try something. I do not believe that this creature is dangerous to Vulcans.” Spock had been analyzing one of the crushed creatures with his tricorder.

Spock placed a warm finger on either side of the volcano on the back of his shoulder. Even through the agony of the other swelling bites, he could feel the sickening pulsing of this one, as if it was about to erupt spontaneously. Spock took the laser-scalpel from him, carefully cut a small incision in the crater and then - shockingly - put his mouth over the bite and sucked out the poison. Relief flooded through Leonard as the pain abruptly subsided.

“Spock, no!” he protested. “You’ve no idea what it’ll do to you.”

“Doctor, this creature appears to be similar to an insect we had on Vulcan. Their bites do us no harm. Indeed their eggs are considered a delicacy and are used to add spice to salads.”

“Right. Salad. Of course they fucking are,” muttered Leonard, before beginning to swear again as the next volcano swelled into throbbing glory. Spock pushed him down onto the ground and then sat next to him, laser-scalpel in hand, carefully watching the development of the eruptions. They found that the volcanos could not be cut open too early. That simply caused bleeding, delaying but not preventing the upsurge of the poison. Leonard had to sit, teeth gritted, waiting out the swelling pain until the puss crater opened. At that moment Spock could cut and suck, his warm mouth and rough tongue bringing a rush of relief.

They found too that Spock’s saliva seemed to help in defusing the last of the swelling, speeding up the healing of the bites. Spock watched and touched. Cut and sucked and licked conscientiously. Leonard swore profusely under his breath and dug his nails into his palms as he tried to ride out each new wave of building pain. Something about the see-sawing between pain and relief was making him almost dizzy.

It was not until the first rush of erupting bites had subsided and Spock was carefully sucking at an errant one just below his left nipple that Leonard finally got a chance to think about what they were doing. He was naked from the waist up, sprawled out on the grass, Spock leaning over him, licking his chest. It occurred to him that Spock’s tongue felt rougher than a human’s, the papillae more pronounced. Spock looked up at him, his lips slick with spit, flecks of Leonard’s blood left from their earlier experiments still on the edges of his mouth. Leonard swallowed, hard. His nipples were only peaked because of the slight chill of the breeze. Really.

It occurred to him then that a few of the ant-creature salad monsters had crawled down into his pants. They wouldn’t have bitten him there, though. They just couldn’t. It was unthinkable.

The two men both looked down at Leonard’s torso. Leonard was careful not to catch Spock’s eye. Spock was presumably thinking noble scientific thoughts, as normal. “I think we’ve got them all,” said Leonard hopefully.

“It would be best to wait a few minutes to be sure,” said Spock.

“No, really. I’m sure we’re done here,” said Leonard, grabbing his shirt. “Thanks, Spock. You’ve been a--” Leonard gasped. Pain was lancing through his left hipbone, with a sickening echo coming from his right thigh. All thoughts of restraint and propriety were lost as he pulled his pants down to his knees, swearing furiously.

There were tell-tale red pinpricks across both thighs and two swelling volcanoes, with a third on the way.

* * *

Spock lay with his head on Leonard’s thigh, licking gently across the abused skin, so close that Leonard could feel the whisper of hot breath across his balls.

“A curious phenomenon, the testicles of the human male,” said Spock thoughtfully, “so exposed, so vulnerable. Striking them such an easy way to incapacitate a man. Vulcan testicles are kept within the abdominal cavity.”

“We need the temperature regulation,” stuttered Leonard.

“Doctor, may I investigate? I am unlikely to have such an opportunity again.”

Given all the Spock had done for him, it hardly seemed polite to refuse such a minor request. Leonard made a strangled sound that Spock apparently took for consent. He gasped as long fingers rolled his balls curiously in their crinkled sack. Shivers of pleasure rippled through his groin. Being kicked in the testicles wasn’t the only way balls could make a fool of a man. Leonard screwed his eyes tightly shut.

“And the phenomenon of the penile tissues filling with blood, a reaction entirely out of the conscious control of the owner.” Spock ran a curious finger up the vein throbbing on the underside of Leonard’s cock. “Fascinating. If not very convenient.”

“Oh and I suppose Vulcan’s have total damned control, as usual,” muttered Leonard, and he would have pulled away and put an end to this - he really would have - if another damned bite hadn’t erupted, this time right up against the perineum. Spock pushed his thigh open obscenely wide and used one hand to gently cradle his balls, keeping them out of the way. Leonard caught a glimpse at the dark head pressed so close to his pulsing cock that he could feel the brush of the silky hair. He pressed both hands over his face and gave up any attempt of keeping control of the situation.

Spock too seemed to be increasingly distracted. He treated the bite with his usual precision but with his other hand he continued to run his fingerpads up and down Leonard’s cock. The touch was agonizingly light, an endless tease with none of the pressure that might promise completion.

“Doctor, you appear to be leaking fluid from the tip,” said Spock.

“Pre-ejaculate,” muttered Leonard hoarsely. “I’ve always produced a shit-load. Enough that my ex-wife could bring up a wet spot on my jeans just by feeling me up at the cinema.”

“Indeed. Interesting. Vulcan males lubricate by secreting sebaceous fluid through the pores.” Leonard opened an eye long enough to see Spock bringing a sticky fingertip up to his lips and thoughtfully tasting the result. Leonard slammed his eyes closed again.

It was all too much. The alternating waves of pain and pleasure coming from the swelling bites and from Spock’s mouth. The vulnerability of being naked and aroused out of doors. The humiliation of his uncontrollable reaction in front of the contained Vulcan officer. He’d always known that he enjoyed just an edge of pain with his sexual pleasure. And yes, involuntary exposure out of doors, sex taken out of his control, those were things that had certainly featured in his fantasies - although he’d never intended to actually try them. He’d certainly never expected to discover that the reality was so damned hot.

And then there was the fact this this was _Spock_. Smug, supercilious Spock with his pert ass and silky hair and his way of not even deigning to notice that Leonard existed except to correct some error in his logic.

Leonard had never been more turned on.

“Dammit man, you of everyone ought to know - if you’re gonna do a job, do it properly!” Keeping one arm firmly over his eyes, Leonard reached down blindly with his other hand, wrapping his hand around Spock’s, around his own cock, giving himself the pressure and friction he so desperately needed.

For once the embarrassing pre-come served a useful purpose in letting their intertwined fingers slide rapidly, ruthlessly across his over-heated skin. Spock made an odd strangled sound but by this point Leonard couldn’t care less. All that mattered was the tide of sensation starting out from his toes, his fingers, the tips of his hair follicles. It rushed relentlessly inwards, a growing tsunami of sensation breaking in a crashing wave across his groin.

In the blinding rush of his orgasm, Leonard thought he heard a faint voice saying: _fascinating_.

* * *

Leonard drifted on endorphins, eyes closed, arm over his face.

At some point he’d have to face up the aftermath of this. He’d have to think about the fact that he’d just had the best orgasm of his Starfleet career at the hands of _Spock_ and dear god, how would he ever look the first officer in the eye again. He wondered vaguely if he could put himself on a different shift to Spock for the rest of the five-year tour. But there were still those damned senior staff meetings...

He felt an odd rubbing sensation across his belly, a rhythmic push and pull. Cracking open one eye he looked down his torso to where Spock lay on the grass, his head level with Leonard’s waist. Spock had his head propped up on one hand with the other splayed across Leonard’s abdomen. He was slowly flexing and contracting his slender fingers across the bare skin, pushing his fingertips through the semen and the treasure trail, with all the intense concentration of a cat kneading its claws in a favorite blanket.

Leonard watched in confusion. It took some time for his mind to make sense of what he was seeing. “Spock, are you..., uh..., getting off on my afterglow?”

“Having been partially responsible for the events, it seems logical to partake in the consequences.” Spock’s voice was unusually rough and he looked up at Leonard through half-closed eyes.

One part of Leonard’s mind was shrieking in horror. The pointy-eared bastard had got him off, was getting off on him...

Still, against all his better judgement, he opened his mouth to utter words he could have sworn he would never, ever say. But he was ever the gentleman, the manners whipped into him by his southern upbringing overriding any visceral objections. “Is there anything I can... you know.... do for you?”

Spock looked up at him inquiringly. Leonard felt a hot flush of embarrassment at having got it wrong. Of course the Vulcan icicle would in no way be affected by Leonard’s own arousal. His penis was undoubtedly entirely under his conscious control, unlike those illogical humans, with their pricks popping up all over the place like undisciplined mushrooms. “So, no _little problem_ came up while treating me?” Leonard snapped, embarrassed at being unable to hide his own mortification.

“Ah. I understand.” Spock stretched out languidly, rolled over onto Leonard, and crawled sinuously up his body on knees and elbows. “I don’t think _little_ is the accurate adjective.” Leonard gasped as the hot heavy weight of the Vulcan settled down onto his body. No, little didn’t seem quite the word for the rigid mass pressing into the crease of his groin.

“You do not like me. I had not expected you to make such an offer.”

Well no, neither had he. Leonard tried to bring his rising hysteria under control. “Yeah, but... in the circumstances... it only seems fair.”

“Fairness,” mused Spock. “That quaint concept by which humans try to impose order onto an utterly indifferent universe. But I will grant that it is logical to take responsibility for the consequences of your actions, even the unanticipated ones.” He pushed his index and middle fingers against Leonard’s lips. Uncertain as to what the Vulcan expected from this encounter, Leonard sucked them into his mouth.

Spock groaned, his dark brown eyes widening, his plush lips falling open as he began to pant lightly. Surprised by the strength of the reaction, Leonard held the fingers firmly between his teeth while laving the tips with his tongue. A deep rumble of approval came from Spock’s chest.

“I have made a study of human literature through the centuries,” said Spock. Leonard frowned, unsure as to why this was suddenly deemed to be relevant. Was an in-depth discussion of literature what Vulcans did for foreplay? “I am aware of the implications contained in the idea of the ‘missionary position’,” continued Spock. “Vulcans have even stronger strictures about what is considered to be appropriate sexual behavior. Fingers in mouths is _not_ the missionary position.”

Just great. Not only was Leonard apparently having consensual sex with Spock. He was having kinky Vulcan sex to boot.

He sucked hard on the slender digits. His momma had always told him that if a thing was worth doing, it was worth doing well. If he was going to do this - and given that Spock was busy undoing his pants it looked as if he was - then this was damned well going to be the best god-damned kinky sex of the Vulcan’s over-controlled life.

It took them some twisting and turning to find a position that would provide what Spock wanted. Finally they ended up with Spock spooned up in front of him, his chin on Spock’s shoulder, sucking lasciviously at the Vulcan’s sensitive fingers, while jerking off the substantial cock. The absence of balls was distinctly odd but the fact that the sea-green cock extruded a thin layer of sebaceous fluid through the pores was very useful.

The way Spock shivered and twisted in his arms would have been distinctly arousing had Leonard not already been so exquisitely fucked out. He deliberately shut his mind down to the implications of what they were doing and concentrated on proving to the Vulcan that there were in fact some things humans did damned well.

Spock finally arched in his arms as Leonard bit down on his fingers, and then collapsed bonelessly against him. They lay together, sweaty skin slowly cooling under the alien sun, still spooned, Spock lax against him, emitting a faint rumble from deep his chest while Leonard carefully thought about nothing at all.

Suddenly Scotty’s voice crackled through on the comm. “Doctor! Doctor McCoy, can ye hear me? We’ve a wee bit of bother with crew on the planet badly bitten and in great pain. We need to beam ye all back aboard immediately, while there’s a lull in the ion storm.”

“Give me just a minute,” snapped McCoy as he scrambled back into his clothes. Spock was already back up on his feet, looking for all the world as if nothing had ever occurred.

By the time they’d been beamed aboard moments later, the only thing that told him any of it had actually happened was the itch of the healing bites and the faint trace of green sebaceous fluid on his right hand.

While his nurses dosed the patients with pain suppressants, Spock provided him with a saliva sample, appropriately expelled into a sample jar. As the first officer strode off to the bridge without a backwards look, Leonard set to work to produce an antidote that could be applied with less... _provocative_ side-effects.

* * *

Leonard sat through the incident debrief watching with astonishment as Spock, without saying a single untrue word, managed to paint a picture of the incident that was almost entirely mendacious. He could almost see the scene unfolding in the minds of other senior crew. Leonard bitten by the ant creatures. The swelling bites. Their discovery of the solution. Spock’s clinical precision as he applied the treatment. Leonard’s resigned distaste to the procedure. And no mention of any bites below the waist.

So much for Vulcans claiming to only ever tell the truth. Leonard found himself torn between indignation and admiration. Jim slapped him on the shoulder as they walked out. “Tough luck, Bones, having to put up with that. But I’m glad to see the two of you handled it like responsible adults.”

It has been adult-rated, alright, just not quite the way Jim thought. Leonard walked moodily down the corridor back towards the medbay. It was tough luck, too. Clearly it was never going to happen again. Perish the thought. But he still felt cheated.

He poked at Spock with words to try an get an emotional reaction out of the Vulcan. He knew he did. He just found that blank mask so frustrating. Surely even Spock hadn’t been able to maintain the marble facade in the moment of orgasm. But Leonard, spooned behind him as he had been, holding that warm squirming body tight against his own, hadn’t been able to see.

A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity wasted. It just wasn’t fair.

“Doctor.”

Leonard turned to see Spock coming up behind him, hands linked behind his back, as neatly self-contained as ever. “Doctor, I feel it my duty as your fellow officer to inform you that should you ever find yourself suffering physical.... discomfort, I would of course consider it my responsibility to lend you whatever aid I could.”

Leonard stared at him in perplexity as he worked his way through the verbiage, then bit down on his lip to try and contain his spreading grin. “Riiiiight. Very considerate of you. And if your aid to my _discomfort_ should cause any untoward physical reactions of your own, it would only be fair of me to give you a helping hand in return?”

Spock inclined his head his standard precise half-an-inch. Only the slight droop of his eyelids gave him away. “Indeed, doctor. Not only fair, in the human sense, but entirely logical.”

\- THE END -


End file.
